The Ultimate Dragon
by Gameblaster12
Summary: When Rose is captured by the huntsclan, Jake recieves the power of the Ultimate dragon but when hate interferes, will Jake get the power back or will he be the next Dark Dragon? Sequel to The White Dragon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Night Away

**Chapter 1: A Night Away**

A girl twenty years ago was able to defeat the hunts clan, lose her memory, get her memory back that she never should have had, and become an ancient dragon herself and defeat the Dark Dragon. That girl befriended her enemy long before the destruction of the hunts clan and had actually became that dragon's girlfriend. Then she gave it all up when she destroyed the hunts clan just to keep her boyfriend safe. That girl is me and my name is Rose Long. I married Jake Long five years after the Dark Dragon attacked for the final time and two years after I had twins, Olivia and Jessica Long and this is my story.

It is Valentines Day and both Rose and Jake are in the living room of their home four years after the twins were born. Jake is chasing Olivia while Rose chased Jessica with both kids being very fast and jake and Rose trying not to break anything. After twenty minutes of chasing the two four year olds around, both parents finally gave up and sat on the couch just as the bell rang so Jake got up to answer it. When he answered the door, he was happy to see that his dad, mom, and sister were there and welcomed them in. "Kids, your grandparents and Aunt Haley are here." The two shot up and ran to each one of the three to give them each hugs.

"You two be good for them while were out." Rose said as they walked out the door with dinner in her hands. The two children just waved goodbye and went back to playing with their aunt and grandparents. Then Rose looked at the marks on their hands and smiled knowing that they were in no danger. Jake noticed this and smiled along with her as he looked at the mark on his hand. Jake and Rose never thought that they could be so comfortable with leaving the kids but they just kept reminding themselves that they are also Guard Dragons. The two then transformed into their dragon forms but when Jake did, he felt a warm felling and let it stay though he had no clue what the feeling was. The two then flew off above the city and above the many buildings and out of site. Below them however, two people saw them fly off. The person smiled and then disappeared but he wasn't the only one smiling when he saw the two. Jake and Rose headed toward the park to have a nice dinner.

When they landed, Jake pulled out the blanket and set the picnic basket down. Jake pulled out some sparkling cider and some potatoes and some raw steaks. The two being dragons decided that they would cook their stakes there instead of giving the steaks a chance to get cold. Jake then pulled out a bag of vegetables and some aluminum foil then put the veggies and the steak in the foil and started cooking them with his dragon fire. Rose took out two candles and set the wicks on fire now that she has learned to control her fire. "It's nice to get away from life every once in a while, don't you think Jake." Jake smiled and nodded then continued cooking their meal. Rose just stared up into the sky and thought about what had happened the last few Valentines day.

Their first Valentines Day as a married couple and Jake got the movie that Rose had wanted to see even though that was the last movie he wanted to see and bought all kinds of treats for her. The second, Jake took her to the most expensive restaurant known to man.

Rose was then kicked out of her memories by Jake who had tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "It's ready Rose." Jake said as he smiled at the thought of being able to do something cheap this year and the thought of just being under the stars. "It is really a beautiful night isn't it?" Rose nodded and then a bright light appeared but just temporarily as it quickly dimmed. Rose looked around to see what the light was and saw lights in the shape of a heart and lights in the shape of her and Jake that looked like the one that was taken on their wedding day.

Rose turned to Jake and gave him the biggest hug she could which just so happened to knock him to the ground and before he knew it she was kissing him. After a minute they separated and got back into their original positions. Rose sat up and started to eat when she thought of something important that she needed to do. "Thank you Jake; this is the best Valentines Day I have ever had. You did this all by yourself, no movies, candy or anything like that, this was all you Jake. I love the lights by the way." Then Rose moved her and her food closer to Jake and put her head on his shoulder. Jake then wrapped his arm around her and they both stared up into the sky. After dinner, Jake came up with another little surprise for Rose. He breathed in and spit out a lot of fire into the air and when the fire vanished, there is a giant heart with an arrow and the letter J above the arrow and an R below the arrow. Rose smiled and quickly took out her camera and took a picture of it and the lights. Then she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the swings and she took a seat. Jake getting the hint, went around to the back and pushed Rose on the swing. After a few hours of having fun and playing around, the two threw away their garbage, transformed and headed home.

When they arrived home, Jake opened the door to let Rose in first and then walked in himself. "Hey everyone, were home." Jake whispered hoping that the kids would be asleep in their beds or at least asleep on the couch.

Then Susan walked over to them as the rest of them headed outside. "Did you two have a fun time?" The two nodded and then said by and went up to bed.

Once they were in bed, Rose spoke for the last time that night. "Thanks for the greatest Valentines Day ever Jake." Jake said your welcome and then the two drifted off to bed.

**A/N: There is the first chapter to the sequel. I know it was a little mushy but hey, I can't have it start off with something horrible happening. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rotwood Again**

That night after Rose and Jake left to the park one of the mysterious figures that were there ran in the opposite direction of the two dragons. He ran until he had reached an apartment building and then ran up to the door, unlocked it, and ran inside to his desk. "So both Rose and Jake are dragons, looks like I will have to talk to her tomorrow, but where will she be? No matter, by the end of tonight, I know exactly where she will be tomorrow. After all, everyone has school, even adults." Then the man started typing on the computer.

In a building further away, the hunts master had gathered everyone together for a short meeting. "Everyone, the traitor is known as the White Dragon as you all know and is almost unbeatable but I know of one way to beat her. We must get some golden sphinx hair."

"Hunts master, how do we get this hair if there is no such thing as a golden sphinx?" One of the students asked not knowing how this hair is even known to exist.

"Sphinx get a special coating of gold hair every thousand years and the thousand years is up tomorrow so we must hurry and get the hair before the time is up. This will be the only way to get the traitor and have her executed for what she has done but we only have tomorrow to get the hair for the hair only lasts twelve hours." Everyone cheered and left to their rooms to get ready for the long day to come.

The next day, Rose and Jake woke up to two children bouncing on their bed. Then Jake and Rose grabbed their kids and tickled them letting them know that it is ok that they were waken up. The two kids then ran out of the room to let their parents get changed. Since Jake changed faster then Rose, Jake headed downstairs to see Roses parents walk in and get tackled by the two four year olds. "Hey mom, hey dad, thanks for coming to baby-sit again while were at school." Jake thanked them and then went into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal just as Rose walked in. "Hey beautiful, ready for school?"

"Not really, we have a new teacher and you know how that is." Jake smiled and assured Rose that it couldn't be that bad. Rose looked at the time and noticed that they were going to be late if they didn't move so they both got up and headed out the door after Rose grabbed a few health bars. When they got outside they transformed after making sure that nobody is around and flew off. Rose opened one of her bars and started eating. "I am so glad that I have some food I can grab and go when were running late." Three minutes later and they arrived at their collage campus and then transformed back into their human selves and walked into their classroom. When they walked in and sat down, they both saw someone they never wanted to see again at school. "Professor Rotwood!" The two yelled causing Rotwood to look at them.

"Jake and Rose, how nice to see you two hoodlums again. You must be shocked that I remember you Rose." Rotwood looked happy with himself as he looked at their shocked faces.

"But you're supposed to still be in middle school." Rose said shocked but was then quieted by Rotwood who began teaching. Then Rose looked at Jake oddly. "How bad could it be, you said." Jake just looked at her and shrugged then looked back at Rotwood.

Jake then started thinking about what class this was. 'I can't believe that he is teaching our mythology class again, though I must say that I am surprised that school has this class but then again this is a school who knows about magical creatures. Otherwise the class is hidden, so it makes sense.' Jake thought but was then snapped out of his thoughts by Rotwood hitting his ruler against the desk. "Let me guess, I have to go now." Jake said knowing what he would usually do.

"Actually Jake Long, I plan on talking to both you and Rose after class today." Rotwood said happily. "I know something that you may want to know about." Then smiled and went back to teaching.

After class, both Jake and Rose stayed after class to talk to Rotwood. "Ok Rotwood, we don't have time for your little speeches so get on with it. We have kids to get home to before we get to our next classes." Jake said ticked.

Rotwood looked at them and couldn't help but smile. "So you two got married did you, not much of a surprise meaning how you are dragons after all." Jake and Rose looked at him and started to argue when Rotwood threw a few pictures in their faces showing the two transform. The two gave him angry looks and burned the pictures in front of them walked away not noticing the smile on their teachers face. When the two were out of the room, Rotwood started talking to himself. "This time Jake, I have copies." He said to himself as he pulled out two pictures from his desk and looked at them. "This time Jake, I win." Then he grabbed his stuff and walked out the door with a smiling face and tons more copies at home waiting for him.

The two transformed and flew home to see how their family is doing. "How could Rotwood be such a bother to us and yet be no threat at all, it just doesn't seem right whatsoever." Jake said angrily not thinking of where he was headed and ran straight into a metal pole and crashed to the ground. Rose flew down to make sure he is ok and helped him off the ground. "Come on Rose, we had better hurry home, they are probably wondering where we are." Then they rushed home and found not only Roses parents but Jakes as well. Then the two explained everything to them and then headed to their next class.

Meanwhile in another part of town, the hunts clan had got the golden sphinx hair. "Now we wait till tonight to make our move." The hunts master said with the hair in his hand.

**A/N: That is chapter two and Rotwood has finally got his pictures of his Jake and a bonus of Rose, and the hunts clan have the golden sphinx hair. Please review and thank you for the other review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Some Reunion**

That night after the two arrived back home, they changed and then went to play with Jessica and Olivia. Not long after they had started playing with their kids, they heard the doorbell. Rose reluctantly got up off the floor and answered the door to find the press right outside. Rose didn't even get the chance to say anything before the press started taking pictures and asking questions. "Mrs. Long, are you and your husband really dragons?" Jake overheard the question and ran to the door next to Rose. Jake asked where they heard this in a very irritated tone. Then Rotwood came through the crowd off people. "This is our source and he has a few pictures of the two of you turning into dragons."

"Those are just costumes and some special effects, my wife and I are very interested in dragons so we like to act as if we really are." Jake said very calmly but irritated that they were taken away from their family for this. Then the press asked how they had managed to fly around and once again Jake said that it is all special effects. To Jake and Rose the press seemed to have bought the excuse as they left. Then the two finally were able to breathe and left to go play with their children again.

Outside however, the press weren't convinced and sat their in front of the house talking. "They are hiding their other identity from us, I know it." One of the press members said.

"Of course they are, if you plan on revealing their dragon forms to everyone, you will have to catch them doing their transformation in order for them to confess and if I am correct, there is a high school reunion tonight." Rotwood said and then everyone heard noises and the sound of the door handle starting to turn and they ran back to the van and headed to the high school.

Earlier in the hunts lair, the huntsmen had once again called everyone into a meeting. "Ok everyone, the time to strike is now!" The hunts master yelled to the rest. Then everyone started heading out. After ten minutes, they arrived at the house but are surprised to see the press at the door so everyone hid. The hunts master is the one to get the good view of the house and saw that the first person to answer the door is Rose. He could here the press ask if she is actually a dragon and then he saw Jake come up to the door. 'I wonder who found out their other identity.' The hunts master thought to him self. Then he saw a man walk up to the door but he said nothing. After a while, he saw the press walk away as if convinced that they aren't dragons. 'Surely the press isn't that gullible.' The hunts master thought. The next thing the press did surprised him as they stopped. He heard them over talking abut some high school reunion and then saw them leave and decided they should follow. He gathered everyone up and followed the press but they stayed out of site.

Jake and Rose had arrived at their old high school. "I am so happy that your parents moved back here before high school started or I would be here by myself." The two laughed and then saw two old friends walk into the room. "Trixie, Spud, over here." The two saw their good friend and rushed over to talk. Hey you two, it has been a while since you moved and all." Jake said excited to his friends one more time.

"Actually Jake, Spud and I will be moving back since Spud got a job here." Jake got a happy look on his face and then it went into confusion but before he could say anything, Trixie started explaining. "Spud proposed to me not that long ago, tonight actually and to think we didn't really like each other back then. At least not like that anyway." Jake got a big smile on his face but it soon vanished as the press walked into view. Jakes face turned into a scowl and when Rose saw this she looked to see what he is looking at and when see saw, her face also turned into a scowl. Trixie and Spud looked confused but knew Jake and Rose must have a reason for the looks they were giving the press but who wants the press following them to their high school reunion.

"I don't know what you're doing here but I don't want to talk to you!" Jake yelled at the press but focused his angry look on Rotwood.

Then Rotwood quickly pulled out something that he just remembered he had and splashed Jake and Rose with it. When Jake saw what it was, he looked at Rotwood angrily but then looked down defeated and soon after he and Rose were splashed, they both unintentionally transformed into their dragon forms. Jake however wasn't about to take what had just happened lightly and hit Rotwood with his tail making him fly back into a table full of food. When everyone saw the transformation, they all looked at shock. Then Rose broke the presses camera. "No matter, everyone knows who you are and there is nothing you can do about it."

Then Jake came up and grabbed the camera man and the one with the microphone and lifted them into the air. "Do you have any idea what you just did?" Then he threw both of them into the ground. "You have put everyone in danger you idiots. If the hunts clan sees this, everyone is screwed."

Then everyone heard a voice from up above. "No need to worry American Dragon at lest about us anyway, we saw everything." Then fifty huntsmen came in through the roof. The hunts master then threw the golden sphinx haired net over Rose.

"Rose!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs and right before the net landed, Jake had two little children thrown into his arms. Then Jake gave both children to his two friends.

"Jake, don't bother, you see, this net will kill any regular dragon just from a single touch but to Rose, it is just like regular sphinx hair. Since I am here, I may as well kill two birds with one stone, here, take a net for yourself." The huntsmen then pulled out another net and threw it at Jake. "Goodbye American Dragon."

"NO, Jake!" Rose yelled as she saw the net land and Jake fall to the ground. Rose was then picked up and dragged along the ground but before they could leave, someone stepped in the way.

"Let her go." The principle said but then she was stabbed with a staff.

"Don't ever get in our way again, not that you will be able to." They had left just as Jakes parents and Rose parents ran in.

Rose parents didn't even see Rose anywhere. Jakes parents however saw Jake and grabbed the net he is in and threw it away but none of them saw Jake breathing. The felt Jakes heart but felt nothing. "Jake!" Susan screamed as the tears started falling.

**A/N: Chapter two ended sadly. I know you're probably wondering why it wasn't one of Jakes friends who tried to stop the hunts clan instead of the principle. I couldn't kill off Trixie or Spud but it had to be someone that is responsible so I chose the principle. Please read and review and thank you for the other one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Great Power, Great Responsibility**

Jake lays there on the ground with no heart beat and no breathing but in his head are struggles. In Jakes mind, he is struggling to keep going. 'Come on Jake, don't give up. I have to keep going for the sake of your family. I can't lose Rose again, I can't let my children down, I just can't do it. I have to keep going, I have to save Rose." Then with a startle he woke up wide eyed and breathing hard.

Lao Shi had been called to the school and arrived shortly after with Haley. A few minutes after he had arrived Jake had woken up and everyone in the room looked in shock as Jake woke up after having absolutely no heart beat. Even Lao Shi is startled by this but none the less, his friends and family are happy to have Jake alive. Then Jake had started speaking but it didn't sound like Jake. "Everyone, I am known as the Dragon of Love or the Ultimate Dragon but either way, Jake is alive and well as long as he keeps the love in his heart."

"Jake can love no doubt about that but not even he has love all the time." Haley said trying to figure out everything.

"Haley, Jake may not be the most responsible, no doubt about that but he has more love for people then most do. When it comes down to it, Jake has more love then he realizes. It is a long story so I will make it short. Whatever you do, you must keep Jake from having hate in his heart at all, even for his enemy's. If he isn't careful, he could become as bad as the Dark Dragon. Let me let you in on a story that must be told.

"I was alive since before the era of dragons and I made the dragon. I created two types of dragons, regular and white. The regular dragons had the responsibility of protecting the magical world as you know already and the White Dragons had the responsibility of protecting the human and magical world. So because of the big responsibility, I had made fewer White Dragons then regular. The power of the dragon is still unknown to all except me. Sadly dragons have the choice on whom and what they want to be. So when the Dark Dragon came into being, he had made choices that had corrupted him. I have weaknesses as well and one of them is hatred or in other words, people that I give my power to are very easily corrupted by hatred. Once that happens, they become dark and almost undefeatable which is something that I had thought of before it happened. If a dragon becomes dark, the only ones that can defeat them are the White Dragons. That is the reason for their resurrection ability. Once a dragon becomes dark, I can no longer be with them unless they are willing to give up that hatred. Sadly though, the darker they become the harder it is for them return to the way they were."

"That is why you must help him from hating people for at least one month. I have two ways of disappearing temporarily though. I must meditate for many days as soon as Jake returns to his normal self. I have to regain my strength so sleeping is also necessary. If Jake were to say, be stabbed while he is asleep, I will disappear and Jake will be fine. I will be used as a shield but the more I disappear, the longer it will take to fully recover. You must keep him safe which means no dragon training, since he will be weak. I must go now but remember what I have said." With that said, he left and Jake fell to the ground from being weak.

"Jake, I am so happy that you're ok." Susan said to her son as she hugged him tightly.

Jake looked up and smiled at his mom who was crying tears of joy. "Hey mom, where is Rose?" Susan looked down in sadness and told Jake that she was taken by the hunts clan. Jake then remembered what had happened and he grew furious. "I will personally kill them. They will not get away with murder and kidnapping." Everyone tried to calm Jake down but he is to mad to listen to them. Jake stood up, flew out of the building and to his gramps shop. Once he arrived at the shop, he broke the front door down and headed to the back room. Fu saw this and told Jake that he needed to calm down but Jake wouldn't listen and he pushed Fu into a wall. Jake looked up some things on the computer and then stormed out of the building and into his Gramps who just arrived. Jake pushed him out of the way. "Watch it gramps, I don't have the time."

When Jake started to fly off, Lao Shi grabbed his arm. "Jake, you must calm down; the last thing you need to be is careless and distracted. Calm Down and we will both get Rose back." Lao Shi tried to reason but Jake wouldn't listen.

"Get out of my way Gramps, I don't need you." Jake said as he ripped his arm away from Lao Shi's hand but was then greeted by his parents.

"Jake, please, calm down and listen. We will save Rose but you must calm down." Susan said to her son.

"Will you shut up already people; I have to save Rose before it's too late." Then Jake saw Trixie and Spud and quickly flew off before they tried to tell him to calm down. Everyone then realized how hard it would be to keep Jake calm when someone he loves is in danger but they knew they had to try so that Jake wouldn't become the next Dark Dragon. They are fearful that they may fail but also hopeful that Rose may knock some sense into him. They know that if Rose can't, nobody will be able to except Jake and if it is hard to change, then everyone may be in trouble.

**A/N: There is chapter four. Hope you like it and thank you for your reviews and please keep reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Growing Hatred**

Jake flew quicker to find the hunts clans' lair before Rose is killed because he knew that they wouldn't hesitate to kill her meaning how she had betrayed them. As he flew over the city, he could see two figures running. Jake used his dragon vision and saw that the two were hunts clan members and decided to follow. 'I wonder why they aren't with the clan.' Jake thought to himself as he followed the two. As he followed he could hear the two talking and instantly knew who the two are. 'Numbers eighty eight and eight nine, the two imbeciles.' Now he knew that he could fly faster since he knew that the two would never notice him. Jake could finally see the lair and sped ahead of the two members. When he arrived at the lair, he found a vent and transformed back into his human self and crawled through. He could hear the voices of people and followed them though the vents. Once he got to the correct area, Jake looked around and saw Rose tied up to a pole with the gold sphinx hair. 'She is alive, good.' Jake whispered to himself as he transformed back into his dragon form and broke though the vent.

Everyone heard this and looked up just as some of the members were knocked backward. "American Dragon, how are you still alive." The hunts master said shocked.

Rose looked up with joy as she saw who it was that came into the room. "Hunts punk, I want my wife back." Jake said as he grabbed the hunts master and threw him into a wall and then broke the chain, grabbed Rose, blasted a wall, and flew though it into the open. Jake let go of Rose and they both quickly flew off toward their home. When they arrived, Rose thanked him and then asked how he was able to break the chain. Jake answered by saying "I don't know and I don't care." Then gave Rose a hug and a kiss and then the doorbell rang. Jake went and answered it and found that it is Trixie and Spud at the door with his kids. "Thanks for taking care of them guys." Jake thanked his friends and took his kids and let them into their home.

"So Jake, do you feel better now that Rose is back with you. Your gramps told us about your little tantrum earlier and I can't say we blame you." Trixie said as she could clearly see Rose.

"Yeah guys and thanks for understanding." Jake gave his friends hugs and offered them a seat on the couch. "Did they tell you that I plan on personally killing the hunts clan?"

"You can't be serious Jake, I realize that they took Rose and that it ticked you off but you can't take the whole hunts clan by yourself. You will get yourself killed."

Jake started getting angry that his friends would think that he isn't allowed to protect his family even though that isn't their intensions at all. "Get out." Jake said so softly that they asked what he said. "I said get out, you have no right to tell me that I can't protect my family." Jake yelled at the two.

"Ok boy, that was so not what we are saying, we just meant that you can't" but before they could finish what they were saying, Jake transformed and grabbed them both.

Rose tried to get Jake to let them go but Jake didn't listen and threw the two out the door and onto the asphalt. "Don't ever come back here again, got it!" Jake said loudly and it scared both of them. Rose looked at Jake worriedly but didn't say anything out of fear of making him even madder then he already is. Can you believe those two, telling me that I can't protect you?" Rose just gave a small nervous chuckle. "Sorry Rose, I didn't mean to scare you." Jake apologized and then stormed upstairs.

Then Rose went and put the kids to bed and then went to join Jake in bed thinking that he may get mad if she didn't hurry. Rose doesn't know why he is acting the way he is and didn't bother to ask and quickly fell asleep. The two were asleep until a noise was heard across the hall in the twins' room. Jake and Rose got up from the bed and hurried to the room to find two hunts clan members in the room. Then Rose grabbed the kids and ran down the stairs. She got to the bottom of the stairs when she was hit on the head and blacked out. Jake had made it to the stairs and found Rose unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. He then started smelling something and recognized the smell as smoke. He picked up Rose and headed toward the door but it is blocked. Then he went to the back and it to be blocked as well so he thought of only one last thing. Jake ran to the top of the stairs and blew a hole I the ceiling and flew through. Then Jake flew all the way to his grandpa's shop and went in. Luckily Fu was there late, trying to figure out someway to how to keep Jake calm. "Hey Fu." Jake said as he laid Rose down on the couch in the back. Jake got on another couch and slept on that one.

That morning, Rose woke up to find Jake glairing angrily at her but she wasn't sure if he was made at her or mad at the hunts clan. "Rose, how could you let them take our kids. You're a dragon Rose, you should have protected them." Jake said angrily at her.

Hearing this made Rose angry and sad that he would blame her for something that she couldn't control. "Now hold on one minute Jake, if you would have followed me, this may not have happened. I may be like a ninja Jake but so are the hunts clan members Jake. It isn't hard for them to sneak up on someone and knock them out, so don't blame me for this!" Rose yelled back and stormed out of the room and headed to Jakes home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Bad Gets Worse**

After Rose stormed out of the building, Jake felt himself getting dizzy, so he sat down on the couch.

**In Jakes subconscious**

Jake could see someone else that looked like him but darker. "Who are you?" he yelled at the figure.

"You don't know who I am, so sad but I may as well tell you. I am you Jake but I am your dark form." The dark Jake smiled. You don't even know I really exist except for here." Jake looked at him confused. "We are in you subconscious so technically, you don't even know were even talking because, this never even happened. I know this must be very confusing to you."

"What ever you're doing, it needs to stop. You are pushing everyone away." Jake said angrily.

"I know; that is the idea. I am not going to let that Ultimate Dragon be with you, so if it means ruining your life then so be it. Let me explain to you who I am though. Yes I know; I already did but not completely. You see, I am your hatred Jake and the more you let me control, the stronger I get. If I am in control, I control you and same with you but you will never get control of yourself."

"Back up a second, who is this Ultimate Dragon?" Jake asked trying to figure things out.

"The Ultimate Dragon is all good and all powerful. From the very beginning he had created all dragons except for the evil ones. He is immune to all sphinx hair but he is also a pacifist, and I hate it. He has all the power in the world and he won't use it and that is why he is weak to hatred. That is how the Dark Dragon came to be. I want to use my power and the only way is to turn you evil. Who ever stands in my way, I will get rid of them one way or another." Then the dark Jake walked off laughing.

**Back outside of Jake subconscious**

Jake sat their on the couch holding his head until he felt better. Once he was feeling better he went over to a computer and went onto a magical online chat room. He had found someone and started talking to her. After introducing himself and a lot of talking to each other, Jake had found out that she hated humans and believed that magical creatures should rule. Jake had invited her over and where he would be but found that she lived a few states away. She said that she would be their as soon as possible to discuss some of her plans with him. She told him her name is Cassandra and then logged of the computer. Jake logged off and then left the building to head over to his parent's home.

Rose had just arrived at Jakes old home and walked in angrily not even bothering to knock on the door. Susan had heard and saw this and rushed over to the angry women to find out what had happened. "Rose, what happened?" Susan asked worriedly.

"It's Jake, he is such a jerk. The hunts clan broke into our house last night so me and Jake ran into the children's room and found two hunts clan members their. Jake told me to grab the kids and get away, so I grabbed them and headed downstairs but when I got downstairs, I was hit over the head and knocked out. Then when I woke up, Jake yelled at me for not protecting the kids. He blamed me for their kidnapping." Rose said crying "Not to mention that we are now homeless because our home was burned down." Rose then ran into Susan's arms and started crying on his shoulder. Then Roses parents walked into the home and Susan explained everything to them. Everyone hugged Rose for a while and then let go.

"Rose, don't blame Jake completely, it isn't completely his fault." Rose looked at Susan as if she were crazy. Then Susan explained everything to her. After she finished the story and asked if Rose would take time to give him a chance to return to normal.

Rose nodded and then decided to talk. "Ok, I will give him another chance." Then Jake walked into the house. "Hi Jake, I want to forgive you for blaming me earlier because I know that it isn't your fault completely. I understand and want to help you out."

"I don't need your help Rose or anyone's help. I don't need anyone at all." Jake said.

"Yes you do, even if you don't want to admit it, you do and we all want to help you. We love you Jake and we want to help."

Then the doorbell rang and Jake answered the door. When the door opened, it revealed a brown haired woman with jeans and a white T-shirt on. "Hi, is this where Jake lives?" She asked sweetly. Jake welcomed her in which made Rose a little angry and then thought that she may just be a magical creature that needed help.

"Jake; who is this?" Rose asked trying to be nice.

"This is Cassandra; I met her on the magical online chat room."

"So I assume that she needs your help with something." Rose said trying to be reasonable but it is getting harder and harder as they talked.

Then Jake confirmed her worry. "No, she doesn't need help. She is my new girlfriend after all, why would I want someone that can't even protect her own kids."

Then Rose had given up trying to be nice to Jake, she wasn't going to just be replaced like she wasn't even their. "Fine then, if that is how you want to play Jake, fine. Jake then you can have all the fun you want but don't think I won't kill you once you're evil. I don't care if you supposed to have the power of an unbeatable dragon; you're going to lose it anyway so if you want a better girlfriend, then I want a divorce right now.

**A/N: There is Chapter six, hope you like it. Please review and thank you for the other reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Whatever It Takes**

Jake had started feeling dizzy a few seconds after he had heard Rose say that she wanted a divorce. He fell to the ground with a big thump.

**In Jakes subconscious**

Jake had been wondering around looking for his evil self in order to take his life back. Finally after all his searching he had found his evil self. "Hey, two timing jerk, get over here." His evil self turned around and found his good self with an angry look on his face. "So you decided to come" but before he could finish, the good Jake cut in.

"Cut the crap and let's finish this. Because of you I am going to lose everything." Then he jumped up and tackled dark Jake to the ground but got flipped over. Good Jake landed on his feet and did a round house kick to Dark Jakes face knocking dark Jake out. "I will never be evil."

When Jake fell to the floor, Rose thought he was just faking it for who knows what reason. "Jake quit, don't think that I will come to your aid just because your acting hurt, think twice about that." Then Rose thought that maybe he didn't want her to but she still had some anger to get off her chest.

A few seconds after Jake fell to the floor; he got up and saw Rose glaring at him angrily. "Rose, ugh, look Rose, I know you're mad but please give me a chance to apologize."

"Oh boy, it is going to take a lot more then an 'I'm sorry Rose' for me to forgive you, you son of a" but before Rose could finish, her mother interrupted.

"Rose, don't you ever use that language young lady and I don't care if you're married and he has been a jerk, you don't ever use that kind of language." Her mother lectured.

"Sorry mom." Rose apologized and didn't get another word in before Jake started talking again.

"Rose please, I don't have much time to do this. If I don't now, I may never get the chance again. I have a song that I want to sing for you to let you know how I feel." Cassandra started to but in but was cut off by Jake. "Please Rose, this may bring me back to normal but I don't have much time of control over myself." Rose finally agreed and let him sing. "Thank you Rose." After thanking her, he started his song.

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

_She said "If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

After the song was over, there is only one thing Jake said. "Rose, I'm sorry."

"Jake, thank you so much. I don't understand though, what do you mean that you only had so much time." As soon as that was said, a black aura formed around Jake and painfully separated itself from Jake. In front of everyone stood a black Jake Long. "Who is this Jake?"

"I don't remember exactly." Jake said trying to figure it out.

"Of course you don't remember Jake, everything evil that happened is in me the one that made you evil." Jake looked at him oddly. "I have been in you since the beginning but you were too stupid to figure it out. I was the evil clone, I was there when you got made at brad and this whole time I have been building up but was never released until the foolish ultimate dragon was released into you. I won't stop until you're dead and I take your place and the Dark Dragons at the same time. I will never give up on destroying you Jake. None will live except for those who join me in my quest to rule the world just like the last Dark Dragon before me. As for you huntress, I had to get rid of you eventually and if it wasn't for the love you have with your pathetic husband, Jake would be dead and I would of lived by separating from his body and then I would have killed you and the rest of your family. Cassandra, help me to defeat these fools and you can have anything you want from me or anyone else." Cassandra nodded and transformed into her dragon form. "Now American Dragon, any last words before we kill you and your family. Forget it, attack now Cassandra."

Then both Jake and Rose transformed and attacked a well. Neither of the groups were getting anywhere until Rose was knocked out and about to be attacked. Jake became the Ultimate Dragon involuntarily and grabbed the Cassandra by the claw and threw her backward but only slightly. Cassandra ran off for fear of her life but evil Jake stood their. "You think you can scare me, think again." He said as he charged at Jake but was grabbed by the wrist.

"You say that I am a pacifist, well think again." He then threw him right threw the wall. Then he grabbed him by the head and slammed his head into a wall. After that he ripped him in two causing a black goop to go everywhere. "I only attack those that are serious threats to me." Jake ultimate form said to nobody in particular. Then he walked back in and went back into human form.

"So does this mean that you have no evil in you anymore?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Everyone has some evil in them, but knowing how to control that evil is the important thing. Now let's go get our children back." Rose nodded and they both flew off to get their kids back.

**A/N: So that is it for evil Jake and so everything is almost back to normal again. Please review and thank you for the others as always. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Trap**

Rose and Jake both flew toward the hunts clan's lair when something fell off of Rose. Rose dove down and caught the object. Seeing what the object is, she smiled to herself and caught back up with Jake. Jake asked what the object is and Rose showed him the object. It is a picture of her Jake and the twins at the hospital right after the twins were born. Rose never put the picture down and never would. This is the picture that reminds her how much her husband means to her and how much she loves the twins. "Jake, let's hurry, I can't allow the twins to be hurt by the clan." Rose said as the two sped up toward the lair. When the two arrived however, they couldn't seem to find it. They looked everywhere but couldn't find it. It appeared to have been torn down in one day because another building is being built in its place. "Jake, we have to head back and talk to your grandpa." So the two headed back to Jakes home quicker then ever.

In the hunts clan's lair, the hunts master had tied up the two young children to posts with regular sphinx hair. He had figured out they were dragons when they didn't seem to move when he got close to them with the sphinx hair. "Dragons, the only reason you're alive right now is to get your darling parents here. We don't want to leave them out of the fun now do we? Though only one will see your deaths however. This is a trap if you haven't figured it out by now. Do you understand what is going to happen to you?" The twins frightened faces told him they understand. "Good, however, if your parents don't arrive in one hour, you die any way. True, that will defeat the satisfaction of seeing your mother scream when you die but hey, she will scream anyway when she sees your dead bodies. They may have a hard time finding it though, since I did disguise it as a building in the process of being built. They have fifty five minutes, so they had better hurry." He laughed as he told everyone to hide. "It's a good thing that we will be with every hunts clan from around the world in about fifty four minutes."

Jake and Rose had just arrived at his house ten minutes after they left. "Grandpa, I need to talk to you." Then Lao Shi walked into the room to find Jake and Rose panting. "Gramps, the hunts clan moved their lair and now a new building is being built in its place."

Lao Shi thought about this for a minute and then went to the computer. He had spent ten minutes looking up things on disguises and finally found the right one. "Jake, that new building you said that is being built may not actually be a new building." Jake and Rose looked at Lao Shi confused and he noticed this. "You see Jake; the huntsmen may have used a spell to disguise their building to throw you off. This also means that the entire building will look different to those that didn't see it change which will leave you two with a major disadvantage. If you plan on rescuing your kids, you must be extra cautious doing so. Remember, that even the Ultimate Dragon is weak behind his ear and Rose will be helpless if they still have the golden sphinx hair." Lao Shi explained to the two. 'Be careful when you go to get your children and good luck." Then the two parents thanked Lao Shi and flew off back toward what looks like a new building.

The two had been tired from all the flying they did so it took twenty nine minutes to get their even after Lao Shi's ten minute discussion. They had finally arrived and new that they could be in trouble but were willing to risk it for their kids.

In the hunts clan's lair, the hunts master is counting down. "Three, two," but before he could finish, Jake and Rose burst through the building. "Good, you're here, now let's talk." The hunts master said calmly.

"No way hunts punk, you took our kids and we want them back." Jake yelled getting ready to attack when a hunts clan member pulled out his staff and held it to the twins' neck. "No!" Jake yelled.

"So, are we going to talk or should I kill them right here and now?" Then the two bowed their heads in defeat and agreed to talk to him. "Good dragons." Then he told the hunts clan member to put his staff down. "Before we talk however, I want to congratulate you on finding out my disguise, job well done and right before I killed your twins to. Did you know that the two are dragons?" Jake and Rose were pretty sure that their kids were dragons but they didn't want to give their hopes up even though they do have the new mark. "You didn't know, how sad that the parents don't even know their own kids."

"Enough with the small talk huntsman, what do you want?" Jake asked getting irritated with the man holding their kids prisoner.

"Me, use small talk, never." The hunts master said mockingly. "Let's make a trade shall we. Let's say, you two give up and I will let the twins go or I can just kill them now, it's up to you." Both Jake and Rose thought about it and asked if he would really let them go. "Of course I will let them go and all you two have to do is give yourselves up."

"You have to swear that you will not harm them at all and that they will be let go and let me see your figures to make sure they aren't crossed." Jake said making sure that he wouldn't double cross them.

Then the hunts master showed them his hands and the two finally gave and he released the two children. "See now, I am not one to go back on my promise." After he said that two golden sphinx haired nets where thrown on the two. Then the kids were captured again by members of the clan.

"You said you would let them go huntsman!" Jake yelled but was then hit on the left ear by a hunts clan member.

"I did let them go but I never said that they wouldn't harm them. Go check his brain waves; I can't have him coming back." Then a member checked his brain waves and they came out negative. "Good let's go and grab the traitor and the twins."

"No, Jake!" Rose yelled again. "He can't be gone; he is the only hope left." Rose said as tears fell down her cheeks and being dragged away at the same time.

**A/N: Yep, take got hit behind the ear and Rose is captured again. Things seem to be looking down for the two heroes. I will try to update again soon so until then please update and thank for the other reviews. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Rescue Mission **

Inside the Golden sphinx hair laid Jake and when the hunts clan disappeared, his eyes shot open but instead of the regular color, his eyes are completely white. He broke the net and got to his feet. By now he is glowing a bright white around his body and is now taller then before. After he glowing vanished he returned to his normal color but still stood taller then before. Jake shook off the little amount of dizziness he had and then started to fly off. "I wish I could see Rose?" Jake asked himself and then a flash of bright light appeared and disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. Then Jake looked in front of him and found that there is what looked like a vision of Rose tied up and the hunts clan around her. The picture kept expanding and Jake noticed that there were thousands of hunts clan members. Jake then felt his left hand go numb and so he looked at it and saw that it is glowing. "I wonder?" Jake said to himself as he looked at his hand. "Show me how to get to Rose." And then there was a flash and then a skinny stream of light leading him somewhere. "Here I come Rose but first I am going to need some backup." Then he flew off following the stream of light. When Jake had arrived at the lair he immediately turned around and headed for his grandpa's shop. "After I talk to gramps, I head to the dragon council." Jake said as he continued to fly.

The hunts clan had dragged Rose and her kids out of the lair and transported somewhere far from the lair and into a different lair where thousands of clan members were waiting. Every one of the hunts masters gathered together to talk to all of the members. Then he held up Rose and another held up the twins. "Everyone, the three you see before you are dragons but only one of them is a threat." He said as he held Rose higher into the air. "This one is known as the White Dragon and she is the most deadly dragon alive." The hunts master said assuming Jake is dead. "We will set her free in the lair and hunt her down as well as the two right there." He said pointing to the twins. "I want the two young ones killed first in order to show the dragons what happens when they interfere with our plans. Before we begin, I would like to point out that the White Dragon is the traitor that killed us with the Aztec skulls. So I want to make her suffer as much as possible." Then they let the three go flying around the room with thousands of members everywhere.

The twins surprised Rose at the fact that not only did the twins transform for the first time but that they were doing very well at protecting each other as well as themselves. She knew that they would eventually wear down and would die but she couldn't give up on trying to find a way out. Every time that Rose would have the chance to get them out, she was blocked by a hunts clan member. She is wearing down very quickly and so are the twins and they were finally hit into walls and fell to the ground. 'Jake, I'm sorry I couldn't protect them.'

Then the members were about to kill the twins when a blast was heard and dust covered the area. When the dust had finally cleared, the Hunts master saw something that he never thought he would see again. "American Dragon, how are you alive? You hit behind the left ear!" the man said shocked and outraged at the American Dragons appearance. Rose looked up and a smile quickly grew on her face especially when her kids made it to her.

"Yes you did, but the thing you don't know is that that part of me is not my weak spot. My weak spot is completely different from regular dragons. I have the power of the Ultimate Dragon and because of that; I have all the abilities of the dragon. Now let them go huntsmen!" Jake yelled the last part. The hunts master wasn't about to let them go and sent his army after him as did the other hunts masters. Jake made a whistle and in came hundreds more dragons. "You want a battle, then you will get one." Then he told all the dragons to attack. The battle had started and it seemed as if neither side is getting anywhere. Rose and the twins had made it out since they were in no condition to fight so they were minus a few dragons but that hadn't made a difference. The battle had continued for hours, dragons had fallen and then healed by Jake. Jake wasn't just healing though, he had been attacking and wiping out hunts clan members. He never had actually killed them but he did knock them out. Jake continued to keep his eye on one member specifically though. He wasn't about to let his guard down knowing that if he did, the hunts master would get him. It's true that he is practically unstoppable but he could be killed if he let his guard down and Jake swore that he would protect his family, whatever it takes. After hours of battling, the only one left standing is the hunts master himself. Jake sent everyone out of the building so that he could deal with the master by himself.

Then the hunts master saw that the twins and Rose had entered the building again and grabbed Rose quickly and was just about to kill her for good when all of a sudden a red flash knocked Rose away and held him up in the air by his neck. "Don't you dare touch them or I'll break your neck." Jake said irritated with the hunts master.

"You wouldn't do that, you may knock me out but you would never kill me. The Ultimate Dragon isn't like that." The hunts master said daring him to do it.

"The Ultimate Dragon may not be but the American Dragon will do whatever it takes to protect his family." Then the hunts master quickly grabbed his staff and tried to shoot at Rose but never got the chance. Everyone that was in the room heard the sound of something snap and then heard a thump of something hitting the ground. "That is it for you huntsman." Then Jake ran to his family and picked up the kids and flew outside with Rose by his side. Jake stopped in the air and made an announcement. "Thank you everyone for helping me get my family back from the hunts clan, I appreciate it very much." Then he took his family and flew home.

Once they arrived at Jakes home Rose had a question to ask. "Jake, I thought that you only killed those that were threats to you and I know that the hunts master wasn't a threat. So my question is, why were you able to kill him."

"Rose, the truth is that when I got hit in the ear, the Ultimate Dragon permanently left me with his power. So now I get to choose what happens and what doesn't happen to people but believe me, I won't turn into a killer." Then his parents and mother and father in law came into the room and everyone joined in on a group hug happy to know that things have turned around for the better.

"So everything worked out for us all. Jake is back from work and my two kids should be back from school soon. This is my happy ending and now we know that no matter what happens, I will always have my family and nothing will ever break that up. Now I have to help baby sit Jakes niece but that is neither here or there. So I guess the moral of the story is that hate can take over a person if they don't know how to control it and that it can also be very deadly but even then, family can always help bring the person back to reality." Then Rose went to help out Jake.

**The End**

**A/N: This is by far the longest of all of the chapters I have done so far. I hope it turned out ok. Please read and review and thank you for the other reviews.**


End file.
